Emotion, Love, Life Forgotten
by verdadero'amor
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends. Bella's parents are rich, famous snobs and Edward's parents are poor, abusive junkies. What happens when something happens that Bella never expected? Who will end up heartbroken? OOC, AH, BxE, human and rated T.
1. ELLF1 Jelly Tots

Disclaimer; I am very very very sad to say this but Lidee does not own the Twilight Saga or it's characters. _Stephenie Meyer._

_**HEEYY! :) Here is the first chapter of Emotion, Love, Life- Forgotten. YES, REMEMBER THAT, THERE IS A – IN BETWEEN LIFE AND FORGOTTEN BUT IT DOESN'T SHOW ON THE TITLE :0 **_

_**Also, Bella is a six year old human and Edward is a seven year old human BUT they are in the same school year, Edward's birthday is just before Bella's btw.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy the chapter, I know the beginning is a lot of meaningless babble but I LOVE green jelly tots and the game 'Guess the jelly tot' may sound SO boring and SO weird but when your hyper it's really fun :D**_

**Chapter 1**- Jelly Tots

_Bella's POV_

"Eddieee!" I whined, looking down at my last _green _jelly tot protectively, "You _know _green is my favourite one. IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Edward and I had just been playing our favourite game- guess the jelly tot. It was when you had a packet of jelly tots and before looking at them, you had to guess the colour. If you got it wrong- the other person got that jelly tot.

Yeah, I know it sounded stupid but what did you expect? We were six and seven for goodness sake!

"Just give me the jelly tot and no-one will get hurt." Edward chuckled, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Fine." I mumbled, throwing the jelly tot roughly in his direction. I laughed at Edward when he picked it up from the floor and chewed it thoughtfully.

"Hmm...I don't think I like the green ones." He admitted, spitting it out onto his hand and holding it out for me to take.

"EDWARD!" I screeched, looking at the poor mangled jelly tot.

"Calm down, Belly! I'm sure your parents will give you another packet tomorrow." Edward smiled kindly and threw the plastic packet into the school bin.

"Edward...?" I asked, grabbing his hand and beaming up at him.

"Yes, Bella?" He replied, smiling my favourite of his smiles- the crooked one.

"I love you!" I giggled and then pouted when he let go of my hand and walked away.

"Edward?" My lip quivered like I was about to cry and I could feel water spill from my eyes.

"Bella!" Edward gasped, running back and hugging me tightly, "What's the matter, baby?"

"Nothing," I smiled angelically, "I just wanted you to come back."

"I have to go back to the house now," Edward grimaced and I stroked his arm soothingly. He never called the house, his _home_.

"Why are you stroking me? I'm not a dog." Edward laughed. No matter how bad the situation was, Edward's laugh could _always _make it better.

"Okay Eddie, I love you, see you tomorrow." I murmured, but he was already gone on his long walk, back to the house.

"Bella!" I heard a soft shout come from the opposite direction and I turned around just as Nanny Evie scooped me up into her arms.

"Nanny Evie!" I cried, wrapping my arms around her neck and squeezing tightly. It was indescribable how happy I was that Nanny Evie was back, Nanny May was a _nightmare_. Almost as bad as my parents!

Okay, _no-one _was as bad as my stuck-up parents, but Nanny May did a pretty good impersonation of them.

"How was Spain, Nanny Evie?" I asked, reaching up to hold her hand once she had put me down.

"Good! Very hot though!" She laughed and pulled me along towards the spring green Maybach 57.

"Lucky." I muttered, frowning up at the snowy clouds.

"Did you get a new school bag?" Nanny Evie questioned curiously, as she lifted me up to put me in the pink car seat.

"Yep!" I smiled brightly and lifted up my bag to show her the sparkly parts on it, "I only bought it because it was sparkly and I wanted to get home, so that I could see Edward."

"Mmm." She acknowledged, doing up my blue seat belt and opening the front door to climb into the drivers seat.

We were quiet for a while.

It wasn't really an awkward silence, it was never really awkward around Nanny Evie, but it seemed like there was something I had to say.

"Nanny Evie..." I trailed off.

"Hm?" She tended to pay close attention to the road and not go over 30mph, so whenever I talked to her in the car, she didn't say much.

"What happened with George?" I finished quietly, feeling bad when she took a shaky breath.

"He wants a divorce," She answered simply, shaking her head, "It was foolish of me to marry so young anyway."

To be honest, I had to agree with her there. Nanny Evie was twenty-two and had married George when she was nineteen. It wasn't a surprise to anyone when George told Nanny Evie that he wanted to end it.

Overall though, I don't know _why _he divorced her if he had married her in the first place?

Nanny Evie had told me that they were in love during high school. Apparently, they were the school's _power couple_. She was the perfect girl- the blonde haired and blue-eyed head cheerleader. And he was the brunette, dark eyed player.

Everyone was shocked to their cores when George announced that him and Nanny Evie were in love. People called them _Gevie_ after that.

It was prom night when it happened. When Nanny Evie became pregnant.

No-one knew for a month, including her, and then after that month, it was just her and her auntie. When she turned eighteen, she had a miscarriage though. It was like the baby never existed.

George didn't understand why she wanted to become a nanny after that, he wanted her to travel abroad with him and help him make money.

I guess he would have understood if he knew about the baby at all.

When Nanny Evie refused to move, George proposed to her- to make sure she could never escape.

She said yes, of course. At the time she thought that she loved him, but now she realised that she only said yes because she wanted security and the _perfect _husband.

Eventually, George got tired of trying to convince Nanny Evie to move to Spain with him, so he moved on his own- with his hopes that she would miss him and come back to him.

She never did though.

Yeah, she had an occasional holiday every now and then to see him, but after he left she honestly didn't bother with him anymore. You could be dead stupid and still figure out that he was cheating on her.

Then she met me.

It had been the day after Nanny Evie admitted to George that she thought they needed marriage counselling. He had lashed out at her and said he never wanted to see her again.

I had been in the park with my nanny at the time, she was busy flirting with all the dads, so she didn't notice when I ran up to the pretty, blonde girl who was crying.

"What iss the mattah?" I had asked, in my three year old lisp, climbing up on the bench beside her. She had turned her head towards me and I gasped at what I saw.

They was an ugly, red gash down the side of her face. _His champagne glass from our wedding_, she had told me later on, _that was what he threw at me_.

I had brought my hand up to her face and covered the cut.

"Pwetty!" I giggled, showing my new baby teeth.

"You too, baby." She had smiled through her tears and pulled me onto her lap, "What are you doing here all on your own, honey?"

"I is not," I had frowned and pointed towards the opposite bench without looking, "Nanny Kwaty iss twere."

Nanny Evie gasped and put her arms around me protectively, before standing up with me in her arms.

"Baby, put on my coat and hide behind that tree," She shrugged off her long, cream coat and passed it to me, after pointing to a far away tree.

"Be careful and quiet." She had whispered before cautiously following a path which lead from the bench Nanny Katy had been on, to a dark crowd of trees.

I didn't know what happened after that, Nanny Evie wouldn't tell me. All I knew was that there was _a lot _of screaming _and_ that Nanny Evie saved the day.

After the incident, Nanny Katy resigned and my mum took on Nanny Evie straight away, not bothered to try and find someone else- being the inconsiderate, spoilt women she was.

While I had been reminiscing about my past, I hadn't realised that the car had stopped and Nanny Evie was undoing my seat belt and lifting me into her arms.

"Pretty." I murmured, patting Nanny Evie's head while she laughed happily.

"You too." She carried me through the front door and put me down.

"Mommy!" I shouted, running in and out of the big rooms in our big house.

"Isabella! _Shh_!" My mom walked out of one of the many lounges, on the phone, "Yeah...yeah...No! I did _not _say that, n...NO, DO NOT INTERRUPT ME! No..." She walked outside and I turned back to Nanny Evie sadly.

"Don't worry, Bella." She murmured, taking my hand and leading me to the kitchen.

"I wish _you _were my mommy, Nanny Evie." I muttered, climbing on top of one of the bar stools and biting into one of the apple muffins on the side.

"I do too." She whispered, so quietly I wasn't sure if I imagined it or not.

_Always try to look on the bright side though_, Edward always told me though, _No matter how bad it gets, just remember- someone else has it worse than you_.

But I couldn't think of anyone who had it worse than Edward...

_**I was going to do more in Edward's POV maybe, but I really cba because I wanted to update tonight :D**_

_**Hope you enjoyed my first chapter(: xx **_

_**Review? :) x**_


	2. ELLF2 My Life

Disclaimer; I am very very very sad to say this but Lidee does not own the Twilight Saga or it's characters. Stephenie Meyer.

_**Hey guys :D So so so so so sorry I haven't updated in ages- been busy :( **_

_**Enjoy this chapter :)**_

**Chapter 2**- My life

_Edward's POV_

I shook my head at the rude words written on the front door with disgust.

This had happened _constantly _since we started living in the Sunny Estate. There wasn't much _sunny _to do with it, although it was in the name.

It was mostly full of junkies and teenage mums, who couldn't afford anywhere decent to stay.

A teenage, single mum? A non-supporting, ignorant dad? No such luck. Unfortunately for me, I got two junkies for parents.

Sighing, I brought myself back to reality and shoved the door open with my shoulder. Why would anybody in this estate bother locking their doors? There would be nothing valuable inside to steal.

So, this was my life.

Cleaning doors with swear words on, hiding from my own _parents_- afraid to face them at the end of the day.

If only I could stay hiding.

If only I could curl up and stay in an empty, dark corner of a small room. It would be better than anything my guardians could offer me.

Notice that I called them my _guardians_. They didn't deserve to be called parents.

I was just a slave to them- an accident during a one night stand. Victoria and James didn't care, they just couldn't be bothered to try and get rid of me.

"OW!" I screeched, dropping the cloth that I had gotten to clean the door, and moving my hand to rub the back of my head. Some idiot had thrown an empty beer can at me, making my head bleed.

"At least this one won't leave a scar." I sighed, after finally finishing cleaning the door and getting rid of the blood from the back of my head.

Seeing as nobody was home, I assumed that my mum, Victoria, was at her daily pub job.

Victoria had dyed, fiery red hair. It curled into _cute _little ringlets, as some of her _friends _would say. Also notice that, friends is in italics- you would call them _flings_ more than friends.

She was also small and slight for her age, although she would rip your head of you said that to her. She wore four-inch heels and was still barely the average height her age should be.

James was probably staying over at a friends or, more likely, selling and buying drugs.

The only times that they were home, that I knew of, was for an hour or so in the evening to check that the house was presentable and when they were throwing parties for all of their friends. Also, sometimes when James was taking home another girl to...you know.

Sighing once again, I walked into the kitchen and cleaned it up, carefully tipping the powered cocaine into a small bag, then left it on the kitchen counter, before stumbling upstairs.

I walked into my cupboard of a room and sat gingerly on the edge of my chair.

I didn't have a bed.

_Too much money and not enough space_- James had snapped at me when I complained that it was uncomfortable sleeping on the floor. But on the bright side, at least I got a chair.

After leaving my school-bag neatly besides my chair, I cleaned the whole house thoroughly and grabbed the banana that Bella had given me earlier on.

Moans drifted through the front door, signifying that James was home with another woman.

Victoria and James both knew that they cheated on each other, and they did nothing to stop it. They told people that they were in a relationship, but what kind of a relationship was that?

It was a messed up one, that's for sure.

"Edmund?" James called.

He didn't even choose my name, Victoria and him just told the hospital to give me a random genetic name. Neither of them even bothered to remember it.

I stayed silent, hoping he wouldn't look for me like he had before. I didn't even want to remember the memory- it was too painful.

"OI- CHILD! I CAN SEE YOUR SHADOW, COME OUT NOW AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN, YOU WIMP!" James shouted and the girl he was with giggled quietly. They were both so obviously high on drugs and the idea of me being in pain.

Standing up from behind the sofa, I closed my eyes and winced, waiting for the impact of pain.

A wine bottle.

A small coffee table leg.

A blunt knife.

Bella was the only one who knew about the cuts and bruises.

I escaped the worst of the damage most of the time, running out of the back door and over the dirty fence when he wasn't looking.

But that was only _most_ of the time.

He had hit one of my biggest scars just then. The one which ran diagonally along from the right side of my waist to my left rib-cage.

It hurt even when somebody softly touched it.

"Edward!" Evie beamed at me, wrapping me in a tight hug.

Unknowingly, I had walked to Bella's house and was now at her front door in the arms of her Nanny Evie.

Being in Evie's arms made my bad mood slightly better, even if she was squeezing me a little too hard.

"Can't...breathe..." I gasped, chuckling when Evie put me down, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry sweetie- I just missed you!" She smiled at me again and ruffled my messy hair.

"EDDDDDIEEEEEE!" Bella screeched, running down the wide stairs in baby pink bathrobe and her hair wet around her shoulders.

"What are you all dressed up for?" I raised my eyebrows sarcastically, and laughed when she blushed.

"Shut up." She mumbled, walking over to Evie and taking her hand.

"Renée promised to have dinner with Bella tonight, so she showered and is about to go and get dressed up, all pretty." Evie explained, making Bella smile again.

"Yea! And I have a really pretty, blue dress which makes me look really pretty!" Bella stumbled over her words because she was trying to get them out so fast.

"I'm sure it does make you look very, very pretty." I agreed, frowning slightly when I saw my ruffled clothes.

"Nanny Evie bought you a new outfit for tonight too!" Bella exclaimed, letting go of Evie's hand and grabbing mine, "It's very pretty as well AND we match!"

Letting Bella drag me upstairs, I smiled at her excitement.

I felt guilty all the same though. Bella was forever spending her allowance on me and Evie spent a lot of money on me as well, even though she didn't have much. You would think that nannies hired by rich families, for example, Bella's family, would have quite a lot of money, but not Evie. She spent most of her money on plane trips to see her husband.

Which reminded me, I had wanted to find out what had happened with George and Evie...

"EDDWAARDDD!" Bella frowned, tugging on my hand harder than before.

"You go ahead and get dressed Baby Bell," I cooed, kissing her forehead quickly before joining Evie.

Evie knew that I wanted to know.

"Okies- but don't be long please my Eddie." The adorable pout on Belly's face and the fact that she called me _her _Eddie just made it impossible to say no.

* * *

I wanted to kill him.

Not exaggerating at all- I literally wanted to make him die a slow, painful death.

With each quiet word that came out of her mouth, I grew angrier and angrier.

I knew that Evie hadn't told Bella all the details she was telling me. Evie only told me more because she knew I could handle it and I wouldn't get as upset as Bella would.

"That is just _horrible_, Evie..." I whispered, horror evident in my voice.

"Enough about me," She shook her head quickly, making her long, blonde hair fan out around her, "You poor little thing, what happened to you this time?"

Always caring about people besides herself.

Evie was like an older version of Bella, which was partly the reason I liked her so much. The only real differences were the facts that they looked completely different and Bella would never, _ever _get married as young as Evie did.

"James." I explained it all in one word, but Evie understood it perfectly.

"Let's get you cleaned up then, before dinner with Renée starts." I smiled at her words. Not because Evie was going to clean up and care for me like she did every time, but because Renée almost never just sat down and ate dinner with Belly.

* * *

Evie put an ice-pack just above my right eyebrow, making me hiss.

"Hurry up, Eddie! You need to get changed!" By this time, Bella was jumping up and down with excitement for dinner. She was more excited for dinner than a fat kid loved cakes!

"Okay, okay!" I laughed, taking the clothes from her and walking into the bathroom. I put on the black suit and aqua blue tie. Okay, I knew this was a big deal but seriously, a tie?

"Come sit down, Eddie!" Bella ushered me into her dining room the second after I got changed.

Slowly sitting down next to her, I sniffed the air. Nanny Evie was making mine and Belly's favourite- spaghetti bolognese.

"Here it is!" Evie announced, walking into the room with two glass plates of food before she set them down in front of us.

"Where's mummy?" Bella asked her impatiently, just as Renée walked into the room.

"Sorry Isabella. I can't stay for dinner tonight, Dwyer&Swan is in trouble and I need to go and sort it out." And then she walked out of the room as quickly as she had walked in.

Bella's face fell.

All Renée and Charlie ever did was sort things out for Dwyer&Swan, their fashion label.

For the rest of the night, Evie and I tried to cheer up Bella until she fell asleep.

My Bella looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. If only I could be so peaceful, and escape reality for just a few hours...

_**Btw, I AM English, so I will say English words instead of American words sometimes like mum instead of mom. Although sometimes I do use mom and some other American words.**_

_**Aaaww- poor Eddiebean with his screwed up life...DO NOT WORRY MY CHILDREN...all will be fine eventually in the future of near...**_

_**In other words, don't be scared dudes, Edward will be JUUSSTTTT fine :)**_

_**Links to Bella's dress and jewellery:**_

_**./jewellery-/dita-flower-necklace/invt/79880302/**_

_**./party-dresses/mira-sequin-dress-/invt/75830172/**_


	3. ELLF TRAILER!

TRAILER FOR 'emotion, love, life- forgotten' :D

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=5onFLatH1us

'verdadero'amor. TRAILERS' channel: www(dot)youtube.(dot)com/user/verdaderoamorci?feature=mhsn

If you want me to make a trailer for your own story: https:/spreadsheets(dot)google(dot)com/spreadsheet/viewform?formkey=

My tumblr: http:/verdadero-amor(dot)tumblr(dot)com/

**REMEMBER TO REPLACE THE (dot)S**, GUYS:)

xoxoxoxoxo.


	4. The Line

Okay, I am going to start writing again soon so this is like a line in the middle of the story to signify the massive gap and to show that if my writing starts changing, this'll be when it happens.

Love you guysssss!xxxxx


	5. ELLF3 News

Disclaimer; I am very very very sad to say this but Lidee does not own the Twilight Saga or it's characters. Stephenie Meyer.

_**Haaaay. A very, **_**very****_ short chapter coming up here._**

**Chapter 3**- News

_Bella's POV_

"..and then Squirrel went back to be with his friends at the toy shop. The end."

My class clapped as I stood proudly at the front of the classroom. Our assignment had been to write a story about friendship and mine was about a toy squirrel and all of his toy friends who nobody ever wanted to buy and then one day somebody bought him but he realised that friendship was more important so he went back to the toy shop.

If I was completely honest, I was quite proud of myself for writing four whole sides because that was the most I had ever done but Edward had written about seven! I was very proud of him yet a little jealous.

I may have been seven but even I could tell that his story was about me and him, even though he changed the names of the characters to be Ethan and Bethany.

Eddie's story was about two dolls from different homes and very different owners. Ethan's owner was very rough with him and played with him in the mud and Bethany's owner would hardly ever play with her. So one day, Bethany decided that she had enough and went next door to find Ethan lying in the mud. They decided to be friends even though they came from such different backgrounds and then they ran off to be together forever.

Knowing that Edward was going to win the class story award if he went up to the front of the class to read it out, I convinced him to and I clapped loudly as he started reading.

When he was about halfway through and I was completely engrossed in the plot once again, a teaching assistant knocked on our class door.

"Sorry to disturb your class but I was wondering if Isabella Swan could come and talk with us? Something has happened..."

_**Like my **_**Foolish Dreams**_** chapter, enough chapter so pathetically short that it's comical. Don't think that I don't love you guys just because it's not a long chapter because I'm tired and want to go to bed but I also want to update so I can see some reviews in the morning. Make my wish come true? You're babes, thank youuuu xoxoxo**_


	6. Please Read

I know I do (used to) do this a lot, but I reaaaaally haven't updated in ages so I was just wondering if people wanted me to carry on this story? I've posted this on every one of my not completed fanfics, but I thought since it's summer I might start writing again, only if people are interested though.

Please let me know, thank you!xxx


End file.
